leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V3.15
* Snowdown Showdown 2013 skins * texture upgrade |Related = Patch 3.15 Notes |Prev = V3.14 |Next = V4.1 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * The following skins will be added to the store at a later date for Snowdown 2013: * * * The following skins have will be added to the store from the Legacy Vault at a later date for Snowdown 2013: * * * * * * * * The following skins Limited Edition skins will be brought back at a later date for Snowdown 2013, after which they will retire to the Legacy Vault: * * * * * * * * * * * * The Vintage Treatment will be given to the formally-Limited skins, as with Harrowing 2013. * Gift of RP equal to the cost of the limited edition skins * Vintage summoner icon * Vintage loading artwork for the skins The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Candy Cane Ward.png|Candy Cane Ward Season 3 Victorious Ward.png|Season 3 Victorious Ward The following summoner icons will be added at a later date: ProfileIcon0588 Giftwrapped Poro.png|Giftwrapped Poro ProfileIcon0589 Bad Gingerbread Veigar.png|Bad Gingerbread Veigar ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png|Slay Belle Surprise ProfileIcon0591 Snow Teemo.png|Snow Teemo ProfileIcon0592 Santa Gragas Cookie.png|Santa Gragas Cookie Matchmaking * Fixed a bug where "Loss Prevented" was showing up as Defeat in the post-game lobby and in the Match History. Context: As a new player, it's no fun going through unbalanced games while the system tries to figure out your appropriate skill level. We've done some work here to speed up our ability to identify new players while quickly improving their matchmaking experience. * New players will now have their appropriate skill level identified faster in the matchmaking system. Context: Explanation here: if you've been waiting in the queue for a while, the matchmaker will become less picky about making a perfectly balanced match. That said, there was a rare bug where players who were in the queue for long periods of time would become matchmaking vacuums, where they would instantly suck in all of the more "picky" players who had just queued in the nearby matchmaking vicinity. To the vacuumed player, if a match gets found quickly, that means in our system that the match is guaranteed to be high quality. Occasionally, however, this wasn't the case (due to wider ranges in matchmaking confidence), and can lead to a bad experience – we've since fixed that bug. * Fixed a rare bug where the matchmaker would create imbalanced matches when a player had been in the queue for a very long time. League of Legends v3.15 General * Temporary attack speed buffs now update champion's attack speed immediately, rather than after the first attack * Damage amplification abilities no longer work on true damage: ** ** ** Champions ; * Is in this patch, keep your eye out for upcoming details. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 250 from 230. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from . ; * General ** Texture upgrade across all skins except for Blackfrost. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the cast range was longer than intended: reduced range to 625 from 650. ; * General ** New running animation. ; * ** Fixed a tooltip typo that incorrectly stated the slow duration as 3 seconds instead of . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 65 at all ranks from ** Duration reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where revealed stealth targets did not take damage from Blade Waltz. ; * ** No longer deals reduced damage to monsters (still reduced against minions). ** Fixed a bug where the first tick did not damage units. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** Now only shields the target if the ally is a champion. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the slow would sometimes not reapply properly. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 550 from 570. ; * ** Per bolt damage increased to 3-35 from 3-27. * ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ; * ** Added a counter that shows the current stored damage. ; * ** Can now be cast on enemy minions and jungle monsters. ; * ** Can no longer be re-activated to end the effects early (the cooldown begins on-cast, as always). Using will still end the effects early. * ** Duration changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 120 at all ranks. ; * General ** New running animation. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Flame Breath was shredding armor in Dragon Form. ; * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to from 50 at all levels. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. * ** Duration for allies reduced to 8 seconds from 10 seconds. ** Initial movement speed duration is now seconds changes from 4 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ** Base armor increased to 13 from 9.4. ; * ** Armor scaling reduced to 20% from 30%. * ** Fixed a bug where Shatter's aura was granting 15% of Taric's armor instead of the intended 12%. ** Armor scaling on the damage reduced to 20% from 30%. ** Shred reduced to from . ** Armor scaling on the shred reduced to 5% from 10%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where, if the target was being moved by a spell when Condemn's projectile hit (dash, knockup, knockback, pull, etc.) Condemn would sometimes not stun on collision with terrain. Items Trinkets ; * Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 180 seconds. ; * Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 90 seconds. ; * Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 90 seconds. * Duration of true sight buff reduced to 8 seconds from 10 seconds. ; * Cast range increased to 1500 from 1100. * Now grants sight of enemy champions hit for 5 seconds. ; * Cast range increased to 2500 from 2000. * Now grants sight of enemy champions hit for 5 seconds. ; * Cast range increased to 3000 from 2500. * Now grants sight of enemy champions hit for 5 seconds. ; * No longer displays the current ward counter to enemies. Jungle Items ; * No longer grants Bounty Hunter. * Now grants }}: You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. ; * No longer grants Bounty Hunter. * Now grants }}: You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. Summoner's Rift : The following changes are for Summoner's Rift only ;Assists * Assist gold reduced to 50% all game from scaling from 50% to 80% between 20 and 35 minutes. ;Super minion * Damage boost to nearby minions increased to 70% from 40%. * Armor and magic resistance boost to nearby minions increased to 70 from 40. Jungle Monsters ; * Damage reduced to 60 from 65. ; * Damage reduced to 60 from 65. ; * Gold increased to 65 from 60. Howling Abyss * Everyone now spawns with a item in their trinket slot Masteries ;Offense * Attack damage reduced to +4 attack damage from +5. * Ability power reduced to +6 ability power from +8. ;Defense * Health regen reduced to missing health every 5 seconds from . and * Fixed a bug where the name had gotten swapped with the Tenacious Mastery. * Required range to gain bonus armor and magic resistances from enemy champions reduced to 700 from 900. Summoner Spells * , , , , , and have all had their icons updated. Undocumented Changes * Renamed from Runic Shield. * Renamed from Veteran's Scars. (Showdown) * Item Cost: 440 * +80 Health * +8 Attack Damage * Passive: Basic attacks restore Health on hit. (3 Health for ranged champions and 5 Health for melee champions.) * Limited to 2 Doran's items on Showdown (Showdown) * Item Cost: 400 * +60 Health * +15 Ability Power * +3 Mana Regen per 5 seconds * Passive: Restores 4 Mana upon killing a unit * Limited to 2 Doran's items on Showdown (Showdown) * Item Cost: 440 * +100 Health * +10 Health Regen per 5 seconds * UNIQUE Passive: Blocks 8 damage from champion basic attacks. * Limited to 2 Doran's items on Showdown , and * Received new sound effects (from using Arcade Sona sound effects). , and * Now have larger health bars. * Now grants +1 armor and 0.5 magic resist for each nearby enemy champion. * Now reduces the duration of crowd control effects by 15% from "gains +1 armor and +0.5 magic resist for each nearby enemy champion") ; * ** Part of the tooltip is changed to Hate Spike prioritizes the target Evelynn is attacking from Hate Spike prioritizes targets Evelynn has recently attacked. ; * ** now specifies that "Hecarim cannot heal more than 60/90/120/150/180 health from minions or monsters." ; * ** Duration of slow is no longer is specified as "1 second". ; * ** Tooltips now show the attack damage gain from Malzahar's bonus AD. ; * "Opponent Tips" now says "It can be valuable to use Oracle's Lens(Trinket) to destroy mushrooms around key locations." (Changed from "Oracle's Elixir") ; * ** Tooltip no longer says that Vi is immune to slowing while charging. de:V3.15 fr:V3.15 pl:V3.15 Category:Patch notes